Avatar Roku: The Gateway between Three Worlds
by somethingborrowed3
Summary: Carly, Sam, and Freddie stumble upon a videogame store that no one else can see. A mysterious old man suddenly takes them to a wilderness forest and tells them a story...Little Seddie and maybe AangxKatara and ZukoxKatara
1. The Old Man

Freddie and Sam were walking down the sidewalk, with Carly in the middle to keep them from fighting. As they were nearing the arcade, they noticed a tiny videogame shop that was definitely not there before.

"Maybe it's a new store?" Freddie suggested.

"State the obvious." Sam said.

"Shut up. Both of you. Come on! Let's go check it out!" Carly said. The three entered the shop.

The shop was a normal sized room, with posters of various videogame characters covering the wall. There were magazines, game consoles, cheat-guides, and any other item a gamer could wish for. However, on the shelf sat only a single game. There was no title, only a white cover with a brief description:

_In the world of Water, Earth, Fire, and Air, a single man will arise from the rest in an attempt to conquer the world. In a desperate attempt to stop him, join the Century-Old Child, The Seer of Earth, The Moon-Kissed Wolf, The Shar of the South, The Scarred Prince, and the Dragon of the West to help overthrow the corrupt King and bring peace to the world. Along the way, you will encounter new friends, new enemies, and new creatures. An exciting adventure is waiting for you to come!_

Freddie read the entire summary aloud. "Intersting…" He said, while flipping the case around. But there was absolutely nothing on it except for those words. "What's this about?" He asked aloud.

The question was directed towards Carly and Sam, but a mysterious voice behind him answered. "So you saw my shop…did you?" An old man stepped out of a door.

He had the image of an old man with a long, gray beard. However, you could tell that he had the strength to pounce a football player and win.

"Yes…so? Anyone can, right?" Sam asked, confused.

The man smiled a knowing smile, and gestured out the window. The eyes of the shoppers glanced from the nail parlor on the right to the music store on the left.

"What's going on here?" Carly asked, obviously panicking. She took a step back, as did Sam. But Freddie stood there.

"Why are we the only ones who can see this place?" He asked.

"Because I believe you have the properties I have been searching for…for a hundred years." The old man replied.

"A hundred years? You can't possible be _that_ old. No offence or anything…" Sam said obnoxiously.

"I died…oh, lets say about a Century ago." The old man smiled.

"Okay. This is creepy. Let's go." Carly turned on her heels and was about the run out the room. But under the rocky floor suddenly rose the old man, blocking her way.

"Not yet. I believe I have some explaining to do." He said. "Oh dear, is this going to be complicated…"

-----------

Aang looked around the port city of Shian. The others were looking over the repairs of their captured Fire Nation ship. He was supposed to be buying supplies, but Sokka and Toph came with in case of an emergency.

"There's nothing here…" Aang asked confusedly. Where's all the food?" He asked.

Toph pointed straight ahead. "There's some fruit there."

True to the blind girl's word, there was in fact a fruit stand with a vendor selling pears and apples.

Aang hurriedly ran up to the vendor and bought as much fruit as he could carry. They started their slow trek back to the ship. They did, however miss the figure of a girl jumping across the rooftops…stalking them.

-----------

The old man had led the three-some to a room behind the shop, where there was a simple stool and a TV, hooked up to an X-Cube. The old man opened the game case and slipped the CD into the console.

"Before I do any explaining…check out the game. It's quite fun." He said.

Freddie and Sam quickly grabbed the controllers, but Carly was quite hesitant. Yet, due to Freddie and Sam's bickering over whom should get P-1, she jumped in and said, "None of you will be P-1. I will." She then proceeded to snatch the controller from the bickering couple.

The old man had a smile of triumph. He slowly leaned over and pushed the "Power" button.

----------

Aang and the gang returned to find the ship in perfect condition.

Katara ran up to them and said, "Glad to see you're all okay."

Sokka set up a pose and said, "No Fire Nation soldiers can get the better of me."

"A Fire Nation soldier who happened to be walking by chuckled. "Well, new recruit. You happen to be one, so you'd better practice on not killing yourself first."

Sokka turned bright red. "I-uh…"

Aang grabbed Sokka and pulled him on the ship. "Don't worry…we'll help him! He told the soldier."

"Wait!" The soldier cried out. "I knew I recognized you! Wait! Take me with you!" He yelled out.

"Why?" Sokka asked.

"Don't you remember me?" He took off the mask, and there was the face of the 60-year-old _Shyu_. (**A/N: In case you don't remember, Shyu is the Fire Sage who helped Aang in the Avatar Temple in the Fire Nation during the Winter Solstice.)**

------------

Carly, Sam, and Freddie all felt a jerk in their naval, like that described in Harry Potter when a portkey was concerned. They all fell down and landed hard, on the rocky ground. They stood up and studied their surroundings.

Well, obviously, they were in a forest. But what else?

"I knew that that guy was a little wacko. But this???" Carly yelled.

"Quite unbelievable, yes." The spirit of Avatar Roku (aka the old man) appeared.

"Who are you and what do you want?" Sam and Freddie asked.

"Now that there is no chance of you running away. I have a story to tell you. I suggest you sit down and listen…as you will not be going anywhere for a while."

**Okay, so I know that was a little weird. I don't think I'm going to write another Avatar Cross-over, but I needed a good idea for an Avatar Adventure story…and all the good ideas have been taken. So I settled for this. I hope you enjoy this!**


	2. Roku's Explanation

So Avatar Roku described the events since Aang's disappearance 100 years ago.

"Well, why didn't you do anything to stop this? I thought you were the Avatar back then." Freddie asked.

Avatar Roku sighed. "I tried. But I let my friendship with Fire Lord Sozin get the better of me. You see, Sozin had suggested to me that we invade the rest of the world, but I refused. When I was traveling in the Earth Kingdom, I saw Fire Nation colonies everywhere."

"I ran up to Sozin telling him to stop this madness. When he dueled me, I won instantly, while blowing up half of his throne room at the same time. But I didn't kill him…I spared him because he was my friend."

"When Sozin initiated his attack on the Air Nomads, I once again attempted to stop him. But he outnumbered and overpowered me, and I vanished. When Sozin's comet returns in one month's time…Fire Lord Sozin will be utterly impossible to defeat, even if Aang goes in the Avatar State."

"But why'd you ask us to come here?" Carly asked.

"Because once you take a look around, you will notice that your society is more developed then this society. Your people have ideas that are generations away from the people here. You can think of a strategy to invade the Fire Nation homeland and penetrate the Castle through the element of surprise…"

"But…how?"

"I have a little army set up for you. It is small in number but its destructive force is unbelievable. You'll just have to find it." And with that, Avatar Roku faded away.

Freddie ran up to where Roku had stood and swiped at the air. "Damn! What are we supposed to do? We'll get killed here. This is like WWII."

"Well, we do have a map. Maybe we could come up with some plan." Sam suggested.

"We never volunteered for this." Freddie said.

"Technically, we did." Carly piped up. "The game Roku asked us to play."

"Oh yeah…Well I suppose we'd better beat the game. I _still_ can't believe this is real." Freddie replied. "It's getting dark. I suppose we'd better set up camp. Somehow."

----------

Aang was up in the ship's cabin, where Hakoda was still trying to master how to maneuver the ship correctly.

"Damn!" He yelled and pounded the wall. "What kind of mechanism is this?" He yelled in frustration.

"Dad! Calm down." Katara said. "Maybe we should ask Shyu if he could help…"

Aang intervened. "Not yet. Shyu's been on the run for quite a while. He's really tired. Even _I _could sense it. And Toph could too, even though we're on metal."

"Dad. Just calm down, take deep breaths, and you can do this."

"Right…we can…"

Suddenly, Longshot, Pipsqueak, Duke, and Smellerbee **(aka The Freedom Fighters)** burst into the room. "Jet's acting all crazy again! I don't think that anti-hypnotizing thing worked!"

Katara immediately ran out the door to see if her waterbending skills would work in this particular healing situation. This left Aang alone with an uncomfortable silence, along with Hakoda.

"So, Aang…I hear you have a crush on my girl." Hakoda said casually.

Aang blushed. "Well…Let's not talk about that right now."

"Avoiding one's problems is not going to lead to anywhere." Hakoda replied.

"I-I sorta do." Aang scratched his head.

"Well?" Hakoda pressured.

"I-I do-don't really know." Aang said.

"I don't want Katara to be in a relationship with a confused boy." Hakoda joked.

"I-I…" Aang said, blushing furiously.

"Calm down. I'm just playing with you." Hakoda laughed.

Aang let out a sigh of relief. Hakoda turned serious again. "But I do want you to protect Katara at all costs."

"I will." Aang promised.

--------

Carly, Sam, and Freddie had managed to find a cave with a fire still burning in it. When no one came by to claim the cave, the threesomes decided to take it for themselves. They suspected Roku had set this up.

Carly had unrolled the map. "What do you suggest we do? We have small concentrations of allies in these points of the Earth Kingdom, along with Bumi and the Earth King on the run somewhere. We also have allies here in the North Pole."

"That's where all of our allies are. But we are hopelessly spread out." Freddie pointed out.

"We need to find a way to gather them all together in one, secure location." Carly said.

"But how? Sozin's comet is returning in just a little more than a month. How are we supposed to do that? We have no method of transportation except for our feet." Sam said.

"That's why we need to find Aang." Carly said. "But before we do, we need to come up with a strategy to present to the Avatar."

"We'll sleep on it." Freddie replied.

---------

Aang flipped and tossed around in his bed. He was once again traveling through the endless mazes of the Spirit World. Suddenly, something splashed out of the water and Aang sent a rock hurling at it.

Roku deflected it effortlessly. "Thinking of overcoming your past-life, Aang?" Roku chuckled.

Aang paled. "You didn't have to scare me."

"Just needed some humor in all this seriousness."

"But we haven't even thought of a plan to overcome the Fire Nation yet, and the comet is scheduled to return in a few months." Aang said helplessly.

"I have found a small group of non-benders. Three in exact. They have ideas that none of you have ever thought of, and although they may seem outrageous, follow them. Those ideas will lead you to victory." Roku replied.

"Who are they?" Aang asked.

Roku's voice began to fade. "There will be a leader, and thinker, and a reviser."

"Who are they?" Aang asked again.

"You will find them soon enough." Roku completely faded, and Aang woke up.


	3. Brilliant Freddie

Freddie tossed and turned in his sleeping bag. He was having a nightmare. Apparently, he was watching too much Pirates of the Caribbean 3. He was on the ship, and it was just about to fall over _The World's End_.

He was pulling on ropes, trying to turn the ship around, when he suddenly awoke, sweating heavily. Suddenly, a thought dawned on him.

Your people have ideas that are generations away from the people here. You can think of a strategy to invade the Fire Nation homeland and penetrate the Castle through the element of surprise…

Before the Age of Exploration, it had always been thought that the world was flat. Freddie glanced at the map using the moonlight. It seemed as if the people here thought so too.

But Avatar Roku must have been hinting something. He studied the map, and noticed that the Fire Nation's west flank was not nearly as defended as the East.

If we could launch an exploration around the globe, we might end up on the Fire Nation's West Flank, and attack the palace with minimal loss of life. Not to mention that this strategy would be quicker.

Freddie was tired at the moment, but decided that he would announce his idea to Carly and Sam when he awoke. He fell back to sleep.

---------

When everyone was awake and eating breakfast (that Freddie and Sam had caught), Freddie announced his brilliant plan. Sam liked it so much that she ran up and hugged him, in which they both backed away, blushing.

There was a moment of uncomfortable silence until Carly finally spoke up. "You know, we have no idea if this world has yet realized that their world is round.

"That's why we need to talk to the Avatar." Freddie said.

"I'm still trying to figure out how." Sam said.

"Aren't we all?" Carly asked.

--------

King Bumi could sense the presence of a powerful Earthbender nearby. Only the Dai Li, him, and few others could match this vibe he was feeling.

He glanced around, and hoped that he wasn't about to be ambushed by a powerful member of the Dai Li.

He continued walking. He knew it was unsafe to be traveling without backup; he knew that the Earth King was traveling with a bear; but Bumi had no idea who to trust.

He found a nice, comfortable, grassy area and plopped down. He Earthbended over a couple berries and fruit, and started munching greedily. He still had that uncomfortable vibe of a strong Earthbender nearby.

--------

Although many people don't know this, a small band of Airbenders had survived the raid by the Firenation. _Small_ might be an overstatement. It was _Tiny, Miniscule_. Even those words were overstatements. There were only 7 adults, and 2 children. Along with a female lemur and a female bison.

They lived in a cave surrounded by enchantments the elders had casted before they passed away. Even though the Air Nomads were growing in number since the genocide, there was only one Bender in the group, and she was only 10 years old.

The girl's name was Noki, and some of the older monks believed that she a master airbender, even though her powers were nowhere near those of Aang's.

Every day, these airbenders would live their daily lives, always fearing someone might discover their hiding location. However, due to the lack of Bending powers and ancient temples, only Noki was able to sense the return of the Avatar. No one believed the 10 year old.

----------

As soon as Toph's foot left metal and hit solid rock, her sensed came flooding back like a tsunami wave would to a piece of land. She immediately sensed a threat, a powerful Earthbender lurking in the forest.

But he was too far away for Toph to have a visual shape. Yes, Toph could sense that it was a _he_.

"Guys. I sense an extremely powerful Earthbender somewhere in that forest." Toph pointed.

"How many?" Aang asked.

"Just one."

"Why would there be a single Dai Li over there?" Sokka asked.

"I don't know. It doesn't seem like a member to the Dai Li to me…even though it _is_ a guy." Toph explained.

"Anyways. We should be careful. We're just buying something, then getting the heck out of here." Aang said. That never really happened.

**Ooh. Sorry for giving you that cliffy! I'll update as soon as I can…which is probably in a LOOOOOOONG Time.**


	4. Designing the Plan

King Bumi knew he had to contact this Earthbender. He just had this feeling that the Earthbender was an ally.

He carefully moved the Earth around him with the tiniest bit of vibration; something an average Earthbender wouldn't be able to pick up.

-------

Toph was walking down the isles of the port when she felt the faintest vibration in the mountain. Her head quickly jerked to face that direction.

"What's wrong?" Aang asked.

"He's trying to contact me…" Toph replied.

"What? Why would some Dai Li traitors try and contact you?" Sokka asked.

"He's not the Dai Li." Toph said and threw some pebbles at Sokka.

"Ow!" He yelled, rubbing his face. "Shut up." Toph said.

Toph slowly returned the favor, moving the Earth with so little vibration that an earthworm probably couldn't feel it. Nonetheless, a couple hundred meters away, King Bumi felt the return contact.

-------

Sam was studying the map. Freddie was pointing out all the possible attack strategies in which they could navigate around the globe and attack the firenation from the west.

Although Freddie was ignorant, Carly could sense that Sam was quite frustrated with Freddie's video game skills; plus the fact that Freddie wouldn't let her speak.

"Freddie! Would you just shut up a moment?" Sam picked up the map a whacked Freddie on the head with it, causing all the little pieces, markers, and flags to spill across the cave floor.

Freddie quickly grabbed all the pieces and held them in his hand. "Sam! My brilliant idea…"

"If it was so brilliant, then you should be able to re-create it." Sam taunted. "Anyways, just LET ME TALK FOR A MINUTE!" Sam continued.

"Look. You have a serious problem with that strategy. Fort Amento is located on the west coast, yet it has a high concentration of new recruits in training. Although new recruits are generally useless, they could stall us long enough for us to miss the arrival of Sozin's comet." Sam said

"We need to navigate around Ozai's Island and dock on the south. From there, we can quickly infiltrate the capital, while staying hidden the heavily forested lands in the south." Sam continued, while ignoring Freddie's continuous attempts to interrupt.

Carly finally decided to intrude upon her bickering friends.

"Look, guys. We don't have time to fight over this. Our parents are probably worried sick, we need to get out of here as fast as we can, and Sozin's Comet is arriving in a month. Time is a necessity that we just _don't have_."

That speech shut Sam and Freddie up. Carly packed up the food and water (which they had found in the cave), while Sam packed the individual sleeping bags. Freddie carefully slipped the map and the markers into a separate bag, to keep things from getting mixed up.

"This map is essential to our survival." Freddie had said. "We don't want to lose it."

---------

Noki was getting quite bored of the dwelling in which the Air Nomads had taken to hide from the outside world, along with the war.

"Survive to fight again another day." The monks had said. The rest of the tribe had just listened to them and sucked in every word they said. But Noki was smarter then everyone else. She thought about what the monks said.

If we wait for another day, it might be too late. The Air Nomads would take centuries to be restored to its old glamour. Plus, when Sozin's Comet returns, the Fire Benders would be ultimately unbeatable.

That was why Noki had decided that she would leave the rest of the Nomads. She had to find her own destiny, instead of blindly following the words of the monks.

--------

At that very moment, Toph sensed something move. She had singled out one object out of the many in the busy port. She focused on it. It was Azula…obviously.

"Run! Azula's coming!" Toph suddenly screamed. Sokka immediately pulled out his boomerang, and the rest started running. Toph messed around with a few buildings to hinder Azula's progress.

A couple Fire Nation soldiers suddenly appeared out of nowhere. The majority of the crowd screamed. Katara drew some ocean water and flooded them before either could attempt to fire bend.

Sokka was locked in close combat with a fire nation soldier, while Toph was fighting three Dai Li members at once…and counting. Aang was leaping from rooftop to rooftop, firing bursts of air towards every pair of red armor he saw.

Out of the sides of his eyes, he saw Azula charge him. He instinctively jumped to the left, and Azula immediately changed direction. Aang then adopted the Earthbender's ways. He attacked Azula head-on. This shocked her, and Azula changed course.

In the midst of the chaos, one could see a single white-haired girl. She was incredibly and shockingly calm. She stood there, watching the fighting, taking in the moves of each bender, especially Aang.

She was amazed at the speed and ease in which these warriors fought. She was going to follow them, as she knew that this was her destiny.

**I hoped you liked this chapter!! I know that this may be straying dangerously close to the story "Just Breathe", so I will attempt to drive it in a different direction in the next chapter. Please Review!! **


	5. Noki

At the stroke of midnight, Noki pulled back the covers on her bed. She quietly wraped her few belongings in her bed sheets. She slung her makeshift bag over her shoulder and crept out of the room.

She slowly walked towards the exit, her footsteps making hollow noises as she walked, even though she was trying to be quiet.

She slowly neared the exit, when a statue of Monk Gyasto caught her eye. That monk was legendary, because he was the one who had taught the last Avatar how to Air Bend. Noki continued to stare at the statue, as if an invisible force wouldn't let her tear her eyes away.

Suddenly, a figure burst out of the statue, although the statue itself remained intact. She saw in awe as a ghost or spirit of Monk Gyatso slowly walked towards her, smiling a friendly smile.

"Good morning, Noki." Monk Gyasto greeted her.

Noki took a step back. "W-What are you?" She asked, frightened.

"There's no need to be frightened. Actually, there are many things to be frightened of…but I'm not one of them. Oh, dear, I hope not." Monk Gyasto spoke.

Noki let out a small giggle.

"There we go. That's what I like to hear." Monk Gyasto said. He then turned serious.

"Noki…your future is unclear. You have a shrouded destiny. Yet, I trust you. I know you will do good in your life. You have already made a smart decision: leaving those self-minded monks. My advice to you is to join the Avatar. Being the last Airbender, you have a very useful role to fulfill for the Air Nomads." With that said, Monk Gyasto disappeared with a wisp of smoke.

Noki stared at where Monk Gyasto had stood. She smiled, and walked out the cave.

-------------

Carly, Sam, and Freddie were finally walking down the winding pathway. In the distance, they could just barely spot a small port. Since it was the only piece of civilization visible, the threesome instinctively walked towards the city.

"I hope there's no Fire Nation there." Freddie said.

"We all do." Carly replied.

Sam just said, "Lets just hope the Avatar's there."

------------

Noki stood at the tip of a cliff. She took out her staff, which immediately spread out to form a flying mechanism. She leapt on it and flew towards the direction she felt she should go.

She was nearing the location where she felt a strong force, when she noticed three adolescents around her age walking on the pathway below. She took a steep dive and landed carefully in front of the shocked threesome.

"Hey." She said.

"H-Hey." Freddie, being the bravest, replied.

Noki took one look at her flying mechanism and said, "Oh, shit. You guys have probably never seen an Air Bender before, have you?"

"N-No. In fact, we've never seen any type of bending before…except one incident of Earth." Sam replied.

"Oh." Noki said. You guys have obviously been missing out on a lot!

"I thought Air Benders were extinct, except for Aang." Freddie pointed out.

"That's what everyone thinks…" Noki said sadly. "But we are still alive. It's just that the monks prefer to stay in hiding. I ran away. But I am still the last Air Bender."

"Oh…well, you have any idea where Aang is?" Carly finally spoke up.

"No, I'm afraid I don't. But I have a hunch where he might be now. Just follow me!" Noki motioned them to follow.

After a mile of hiking, they finally reached the small little port city on the bottom of the hill. They heard a shout from someone in the crowd, and panic immediately arose. You could see fire blasts everywhere, with ocean water acting quite erratically.

Noki could sense the Earth underneath her moving because of violent Earthbending attacks. But her attention was focused on one battle. The battle between the Avatar and an unknown female.

She watched in awe and fascination as the two benders moved around with agile, shooting attacks at one another with incredible precision. They would dodge and turn and charge with incredible speed.

_I need to follow these people. Aang…that's the Avatar's name. I will follow him on his journey, for I am sure that my destiny is forever entwined with the _other_ last Airbender._

**Well, did you like that? No? Yes? Please Review!!!!!!!!! PLEASE!!!!!!**


	6. Azula's Unexpected Retreat

Aang continued to fight Azula. But he was tiring, while Azula was barely starting to pant. Aang's speed was starting to slow, and his shirt had already been partly burnt by lighting.

At that moment, a huge tornado from the ground came blasting straight towards Azula. She took a surprised jump backwards, and lost balance. Aang took the chance to tilt the building with Earth bending, and Azula went tumbling to the ground.

Aang was just about to finish her off when he heard a cry for help. He instinctively turned around and saw their ship on fire.

Shyu was mercilessly shooting fireballs at the oncoming Fire Nation soldiers, while the Freedom Fighters were in various degrees of injuries; still fighting their hardest.

Hokada was rocking the boat with his water bending, attempting to put the fire soldiers off-balance, but it worked on their own people too.

Aang jumped off the building and went to help his ship. Toph also ran up to the ship and sent a fissure up the metal ship, causing a score of Fire Nation soldiers to topple into the water.

With Toph and Aang now on the ship, the Fire Nation soldiers were slowly being pushed off-board. However, Katara and Sokka were now left alone in the midst of the port city.

----------

Katara bended out a string of water from her pouch, and whip lashed a couple fire soldiers, while Sokka bonked an ignorant one on the head. Yet, they kept on coming.

Finally, Azula came up and said, "How nice. I wonder what your father would say if you two died?"

Katara looked back at the ship where Hokada was fighting the Fire Benders with immense skill and mastery of the art.

Azula smiled. She lifted her finger to point straight at Katara's heart. "Let's kill the Water Bender first…the one who cut my hair in Ba Sing Se. Remember that?" She taunted.

At that very moment, Azula tripped, and shot a bolt of lighting straight into the ground.

"What just happened?" She screamed. The score of Fire Benders moved aside, and King Bumi calmly strode into the center of the circle.

He cackled. "Azula! Why, don't you remember me? I held you when you was only a baby."

"I don't want any Earth Bender filth on me." Azula said.

King Bumi kicked some dust straight at Azula's face, which she dodged. "I said: I don't want any Earth Bender filth on me!" Azula screamed.

King Bumi just cackled again. He slid his right foot outwards, and pushed out his left arm. He then turned his head upwards. The soldiers surrounding them were suddenly pushed forwards.

A huge amount of soldiers were flung straight into Azula, who tried to escape. The pile of soldiers landed in a heap, with Azula at the bottom.

A bunch of soldiers suddenly stood up and ran back into the circle, while many just ran off. Azula hit a few unlucky ones as she stood up.

She had an evil glare in her eyes. "Bumi." She simply said.

King Bumi laughed again. He threw a pebble at Azula, who didn't even attempt to dodge it. Azula then yelled "Retreat! Everybody! Let's go!"

Then, she turned to look at Bumi. "This isn't over yet." The then ran off with the rest of the soldiers.

----------

In the distance, Aang heard a the distinct voice of Azula cry out "Retreat! Everybody! Let's go!"

"Now why would she retreat?" Aang asked.

"I dunno." Duke said and walked up to him. A few of the soldiers on board ran off, but most of them stood there.

"Well? Shoo. Your _commander_ yelled the 'Retreat' Command." Shyu said.

The leader of that group of Fire Benders walked up. "We never liked Azula. And we don't intend on following her orders. We will stay here with you." He bowed down. The rest of the men followed suit.

"Then why were you fighting us so hard?" Shyu asked.

"Because she would have had us executed…But we're safe now. I hope we haven't inflicted serious injuries on anyone."

"No…just Jet. He has a deep gash on his right arm."

"I'm Lieutenant Xin." The man said, and shook hands with Shyu. Then he went up to Aang and shook his hand vigorously. "It's such an honor to meet the Avatar."

----------

Over time, many Fire Nation troops showed up. They had defected Azula's initial army. Many of the injured or wounded also stayed with Aang.

Noki had finally revealed herself to Aang. She was the one who shot the tornado at Azula. Aang thanked her for it.

Then, Noki introduced Aang to Carly, Sam, and Freddie.

Freddie immediately ran straight up to Aang and pulled out a map. The Duke brought out a table from inside the flaming ship and set it on the deck. Freddie sat down, and set up the map using markers.

"You see here? This is a valley called Xibei Valley. It is one of the most protected forts in the Earth Kingdom, and probably the last one now." Freddie pointed.

"What about it?" Aang asked. "Its in North West Earth Kingdom. How can we launch an attack from there?"

Before Freddie could answer, Lieutenant Xin came running onto the deck of an adjacent Fire Nation ship. "Aang! I just remembered, we have a prisoner down here."

"Who?" Aang yelled back. 

"His name is General Iroh. The _Dragon of the West_. I'm not sure if you've heard of him…

Aang just stared in disbelief. From what Katara had told him, Iroh had saved his life. Toph also looked glad to see Iroh again…

I am so sorry for leaving you there, but I seem to be doing a lot of that lately. So, how did you like this chapter? Please Review!!! 

**Plus, Marching Band in the rain was NOT FUN. But we did get police escorts. :)**


	7. The Reunion

Oh, and just a reminder. Xi Bei Valley is in North East Earth Kingdom. I made a mistake in the last chapter.

**------------**

King Bumi slowly walked onto the ship. Iroh came out, accompanied by Lieutenant Xin. King Bumi embraced Iroh.

"How's it going?" King Bumi asked.

"Oh, not bad. The tea on this ship was actually quite good!" Iroh happily said.

Aang ran up to them. "Bumi! How'd you escape?"

"Aang. I told you remember? About waiting for the right moment? I saw you're Earth Bending techniques. I believe you found a good teacher? I'm I to assume it's the Metal Bender. That's impressive. You'll have to teach that to me…uh.."

"Toph." Toph introduced herself.

"Toph. Yes." Then, Bumi turned back to look at Aang. "Aang. You have matured greatly since I last saw you. However, there is something that I need to do first, so I'll just have to leave you with your friends. But I will see you again Aang."

"Iroh. Do me a favor and teach Aang firebending, will you?" Bumi asked.

"It would be my pleasure."

Freddie interrupted. "This is great and all, but I have a great attack strategy if anyone wants to listen to it."

"The first war council for the resistance movement has begun." Iroh stated.

This was a short chapter, just a continuous to the last one. But since I did this and the last one in the same hour, you have nothing to complain about.


	8. The Troubled Navy

The small group went back aboard the main ship, which was still ablaze. They started their first war council against the Fire Nation, ironically, with fire in the background.

Freddie then started his attack plan. "First, we gather as much allies as we possibly can. So we split up. Aang, Katara, Toph, Sokka, Noki, Iroh, and us will fly aboard Appa and fly across the Earth Kingdom to Xi Bei Valley. We will pass by important bases and places in which Aang has met allies." Freddie had declined to mention the "world is not flat" theory. He didn't quite think he needed to cause havoc just yet…

Sokka then spoke up, "I think I know where the second group goes!"

Freddie replied "Sure. What do you think?"

"So the second group goes aboard these ships and circumnavigate the Earth Kingdom to reach Xi Bei valley. They can reach allies situated on islands and the beaches, along with contacting the North Pole at the same time."

"Exactly! You're really smart!" Freddie replied.

"Thank you."

Aang then asked "Well, now we have the basics, we need a plan."

------------

Iroh had informed Shyu the traditions and other things about the Fire Nation navy, such as the fact the size of a ship determines it's captain's rating. Because the ship Aang had captured, most other ships would ignore them.

Also, Aang's original army, excluding Katara, Sokka, and Toph would be aboard the main ship, while the defected Fire Nation troops would be aboard the others.

With everything set, and the ships repaired, everyone set off their own ways…

------------

Shyu had found a bunch of Fire Nation uniforms underneath the ships that were unharmed by the fire. He had given them to the injured troops with torn uniforms so it would not look like there was a fight.

That sight could easily attract enemy ships.

Since Shyu was a convict according the Fire Nation, Hokada was to act as the captain, while Shyu was to wear one of the masks that define an ordinary soldier, much to Shyu's annoyance.

"Why do _I_ have to be the soldier?" He whined. "Never mind…I know why."

The Five Fire Nation ships bid farewell as they saw Appa fly up into the air.

-----------

The group of ships was sailing around Feicun Peninsula. That was when they encountered their first Fire Navy units. Unfortunately, the lead ship was larger than their lead ship, and they had to stop.

A tall and muscular admiral boarded their war-torn ship. He scanned the place, and using the skills he had acquired through years of training, he immediately spotted something wrong with the ship.

"Whom were you recently fighting with?" The admiral asked Hokada.

"Ummm." Hokada fidgeted nervously. "We were under attack by some rebel ships, but we were able to defeat them." He declared.

"Please describe them to me." The Admiral asked.

"Well…they were really crudely made, like Junkers. They had sails made of bear skin, and the wood seemed not to be water-proof." Hokada replied.

"Ahh…and where did you have the misfortune…er…of meeting these…_rebel soldiers_?" The Admiral asked.

"Well, we were just sailing past Port Am-jur." Hokada said.

"Did you see the port in the state of panic…or Azula fighting the Avatar?" The admiral asked.

"Umm, no. The port seemed quite calm." Hokada was seriously getting nervous.

"I see…I think my information might be faulty. I'll just go and re-read it." The admiral turned around to walk back onto his ship. The plank lifted as he walked.

Hokada sighed. However, when the other ships were a good distance away, The Duke spotted a flaming fireball being hurled straight towards them. Longshot immediately pulled a string, and shot multiple water bombs towards the ball, attempting to put the fire out.

As the fireball missed them and landed sizzling into the water, Jet noticed a torrent of fireballs being hurled at them. _Their admiral had suspected us…we have to get away…_

--------

**So for my next chapter, I was thinking of making an Aang story. It will be really similar to **_**Sokka's Master**_**, since I was quite touched by that episode. If any one disagrees, please review. Plus, if anyone has any ideas of who should join this allied resistance against Ozai, please leave a review. Thanks!!!! **


	9. The Village

**I'm so sorry for such a long wait. I'm quite busy these past weeks.**

**Okay, so this story half Sokka's Master, and half Seddie goodness. Have fun!**

**hi there flamingo I'll gladly accept it! Lol**

**PadfootsLover01 don't worry, Zuko will come soon.**

Avatarfanx2 If you search on UK Google, I think you will stumble upon a Veoh link.

**Now, for the story!! YAY! HALLOWEEN, I'm hyper. Plus, I felt that frikn' 5.6 earthquake yesterday…it was fun. Okay, I'm too hyper today. On to the story…(for real)**

**--------------**

It was night, and Toph had just finished building a small, enclosed earth basement under the ground as cover. Iroh had lit a few fireballs as light, and Katara had sucked some water from nearby plants to use as drinking water and to put out the fires.

As usual, Sokka felt as he was left out of everything. If it weren't for Carly, Sam, and Freddie, he'd have gone nuts…but he figured not to tint a young child's mind.

"What should I do?" Sokka asked.

"Well…I already got the firewood…" Aang was absentmindedly twirling the air between his fingers. "And everything else is just about done…happy birthday! You have no chores today!" Aang said with false excitement.

Sokka sighed. Another night with him just plopping down on the floor without having done any chores. The only thing Sokka could do was rub his boomerang until it was so sharp that it would cut his finger.

Speaking of boomerang…he needed a new weapon. He had stumbled upon a flier about a swordsmaster who would train anybody for free…if he/she was worthy. Sokka thought he would give it a try, though he doubted it would work.

---------------

Sam slept on top of Freddie's shoulder. She was smiling, because in her dream, she was doing the exact same thing, except with Freddie's prior knowledge.

She sighed in her dream…it was wonderful bliss. That is, until a great bang awoke everyone. Toph clarified that it was simply a meteor landing a few meters away.

Sam groaned and stood up, not believing she had such a dream. Freddie didn't seem to had a good sleep, because he seemed very tired. Sokka's yelling didn't help very much.

"Alright, people! Today, I'm going to go to Master Sen and learn some swordsplay." Sokka declared.

"Oh please." Toph said. 'This _Master Sen_ would have to be a complete twinkle-toe to teach _you_."

"I resent that!" Sokka argued.

Toph stuck her tongue out at him and stomped her foot, creating a stairway leading up to the surface.

As everyone piled out, they could plainly see the smoking meteor in the distance. And a little farther away, they could see a village, in which Sokka's _master_ lived.

As they entered the village, Katara and Noki quickly became interested with all the earth kingdom jewelry everywhere. Apparently, the fire nation had not conquered this small town yet. Katara had absolutely loved jewelry, and she had introduced it to Noki, who shared Katara's obsession for rare gems.

Toph had absolutely no interest in jewelry, but was quite interested in spamming some people using her unique "blind girl" trick.

Sokka had simply walked straight up to the master's house and pounded on it. A servant had led him in. As he disappeared from view, Carly, Sam, and Freddie wondered what to do. They were alone, as Iroh had stayed behind to study the meteor.

"I guess we should just check out the village…" Carly suggested.

"mm.." Freddie and Sam simultaneously agreed.

Sam furiously refused to believe several fortunetellers' ideas that Freddie and her would get together, although Freddie seemed quite quiet about it all.

One interesting thing that Carly had found on the ground was a scroll. Written in a language that they couldn't read, an old man offered an approximate translation for a gold coin:

Four bending powers inhabit this Earth Air, Water, Earth, and Fire 

_Although some are born with and some are not_

_Each and everyone can choose _

_An element to their heart's desire._

That had really confused the trio, who had absolutely no idea what it meant. The old man was equally confused, and seemed quite pre-occupied with the gold coin that he was holding with the tips of his fingers, examining it.

"What do you suppose it means?" Carly asked.

"Dunno." Freddie said. "It looks like anybody can learn bending, even if they're not born with it."

"How, though? And why would such a scroll be lying on the ground?" Sam asked. At that moment, and gust blew a scrap of paper and hit Sam's cheek. After checking, the paper fit a ripped corner of the scroll. It said: "鞣苦".

No one had a slightest meaning of what that meant.

Sorry for such a horrible chapter, I wasn't feeling like updating…


	10. First Group of Recruitment

**Wow, it's been a long time. I had a serious writer's block, but I'm back now! However, the chapter doesn't mention the characters of iCarly a lot, just a small sentence here or there. I promise there will be more next chapter.**

Hokada's men immediately started to bend the water around the ship. They had split up into teams, half of them speeding the ship up, while the other half hurling torrents of water at the flaming fireballs.

Unfortunately, a fireball landed on the back tip of the ship, which immediately started to burn. One waterbender put the flame out, and another covered the gaping hole with ice. They would have to remove the water already in the ship later. For the time being, The water that had gushed into the ship were being used to speed the ship up even quicker.

After nearly a half-hour of intense fighting and racing, the exhausted benders finally managed to outrace the heavier and slower Firebending Navy.

Shyu sank to the ground, exhausted, and flicked the shoulder pads on his uniform. "This uniform is so heavy…" He complained.

Hokada slowly walked around the ship. Fortunately, nobody was injured, although several people were exhausted to the point of losing consciousness. Hokada sent half of the crew to bed. The other half had to stay on deck, though they could sit and relax. He himself, of course, took the wheel and continued directing the ship, in case the Navy caught up again.

After a full night, one of Hokada's men pointed at a small village, while staring at a map. "I think that's our first stop!" He yelled out. A small crowd ran over and huddled around him. "Yep, it definitely is. It still shows signs of rebuild and repair after a Fire Nation occupation." One man said. Several others agreed.

Hokada immediately steered the ship and the group of 5 ships slowly droned towards the village.

A waterbender from each ship raised a huge waterbending flag to the topmast of each ship, and one of the few Earth Kingdom citizens pulled a string, releasing a gigantic banner bearing the Earth Kingdom crest to fall in place on the front of the ship. The Fire Nation soldiers who deserted wove flags bearing the sun, which is the symbol of the "New" Fire Nation.

-----------

As the small group flew atop Aapa, Sokka immediately yelled "Aha! We're almost there!"

"Almost where?" Aang asked.

"The swamp." Toph responded.

"What? No, we're almost to you're hometwon, Gaolin!" Sokka yelled. "Excited to see your parents again?" Sokka nudged an irritated Toph.

"That can't be. We have to fly _over_ the swamp in order to reach Gaolin."

"Well, I have the map." Sokka said, clutching the map tighter.

"Yeah? Well I grew up here. I know where everything is." Toph retorted.

"Look!" Sokka said, pointing to a location on the map. "We are here. Gaolin is here. The Swamp is _way_ over there."

"I'm blind." Toph reminded Sokka.

"Oh yeah…well, trust me on this."

"No!" Toph yelled.

"Be quiet, you two!" Katara stomped over angrily, rocking Aapa in the process.

"Aapa wants you to stop arguing." Aang said, while being ignored completely.

"Katara! Look! Gaolin's right here, and the Swamp is _way_ over there!" Sokka said.

"Sokka…I have to wonder what Toph's village is doing in the middle of a huge SWAMP!!" Katara yelled. "You need serious map-reading skills."

"Oh yeah? Well, at least I got better sword skills then you." He pulled out his new meteor-blade sword and waved it around. It accidentally fell over the side of Aapa and flew down towards land.

Sokka stared wide-eyed and the sword. Fortunately, Aang flew down with his glider and retrieved the sword.

"Yeah, _real_ sharp sword skills." Katara said sarcastically. Toph giggled.

And if an invisible ghost had been watching the scene, that ghost wouldn't be interested in Sokka's stupidity, or Toph's stubbornness, or even Aang's playfulness. They wouldn't even notice Katara's mean temper, or even Freddie and Sam's constant flirting. They wouldn't stop and wonder what that mysterious spraying device that Carly was holding was. They would be entirely mesmerized at the Old man sitting in the back, drinking tea and pretending nothing was happening with the world at all.

---------

Meanwhile, in a small mining village just off the coast of the ocean, a boy name Haru went running towards his dad. "Dad, there are ships coming ashore."

His dad, Tyro, instantly became alert. "Who are they?" He whispered.

"They are Fire Nation ships. But the bear the flags of Water, Earth, and one I don't recognize."

Tyro had a confused look on his face. "Is it a sun?"

"Yes…how did you know?"

"New Fire…I think we should send a small band of Earthbenders down there and spy on those ships. Just because the fly the appropriate flags doesn't mean that we'll trust them."

"Yes, you're right. Dad, I volunteer to go." Haru said.

Tyro sighed, but knew he couldn't stop his son. "Be careful."

---------

The five ships landed on the beach, one by one, and the big planks on the front of each door opened. One row of two soldiers came marching down the ship. The size didn't seem threatening at all, though the soldier's posture and stare seemed intimidating.

From behind the rocks, a small band of about 10 Earthbenders jumped out, one of them Haru. They immediately shot rocks at the row of soldiers, though they were easily blocked.

Almost instantly, men wearing water tribe uniforms came running down the planks, which confused the Earthbenders long enough for their hands and feet to be bound with cloth.

Out of the crowd of soldiers, one stepped out and pulled off his mask. "Haru." He gasped.

Haru had a confused look on his face. However, the soldier continued. "Where's your dad?"

Haru refused to answer.

"Don't you remember me? I used to carry you when you were a baby!"

Haru just shook his head. The soldier tossed his head in frustration. Luckily, a second group of earthbenders intended as possible reinforcement slid down the cliff. Among them was Haru's dad, Tyro.

"Tyro!" the soldier yelled. Two Earthbenders jumped in between the soldier and Tyro. The soldier had a confused look on his face. "Can't you see the flags we're flying?"

"No." One earthbender said. "Those flags could mean anything."

Suddenly, Hokada stumbled down the planks, having slipped on one of the wet stairs. Tyro's eyes narrowed in confusion, staring at the Fire Nation soldiers standing next to the Water Tribe men, and some of the people who were milling around were wearing Earth Kingdom standard civilian clothing.

"Tyro! Don't you remember me? I'm Shyu!" The soldier said. Tyro's eyes gleamed when he recognized the old friend standing in front of him.

-----------

Soon, Aapa was flying low over the swamp.

"Ha!" Toph yelled in triumph when Freddie yelled in surprise after seeing the amazing view of the swamp. "I was correct!"

Sokka just crossed his arms and slumped his head over. Aang slowly landed Aapa near the location of the village where the swamp men were located last. Fortunately, they were still in that area.

"Aang!" Tho, Hue, and the other band of swamp people greeted. Due, however, just stared hungrily at Aapa and started drooling. Aapa retaliated with a large growl. Due cowered in fear and took a step back, instantly colliding with one of the tents, which collapsed under his weight. Sam wondered why people in this world were such idiots.

"I see we have new people here!" Hue, the "vine monster" said.

"Yep.  
Aang said. "This is Toph, my Earthbending teacher. She's quite a great earthbender, she can bend metal."

"Gracious me. Is that an accomplishment? I know near nothing about Earthbending." Tho, the fat guy said.

"Apparently, it is." Sokka whispered. He received a slap from Toph.

"And this is Carly, Sam, and Freddie." Aang continued.

"Nice to meet you!" Carly said, smiling, and shook their hands. Freddie followed Carly. Sam, however, refused to shake their hands and complained that they were dirty and wore nearly nothing. "That's disgusting!" She yelled.

"Shh. That's incredibly rude!" Carly said.

"Yeah!" Freddie said.

"Ahh, no problem. We get that all the time." Tho said.

"No we don't. These people are the only outsiders we've met in decades!" Due reminded Tho.

Due just shrugged his shoulders. "So, what brings you here, today?"

"Well, we have a disturbing development, and we require your assistance." Aang said.

"Well, what might that be?" One of the swamp people asked.

"Well…"

**That's it for this chapter. Once again, sorry for the long wait. I don't know when I'll update next, so read this chapter slowly…wait, you've already finished, so I guess I warned you a bit too late. Oh well, R&R!!**


End file.
